In a head mounted display (HMD), the optics display collimates, magnifies, and relays an image source. “Collimating” an image indicates that a virtual image is generated and accurately aligned to appear a few inches farther from a user's face. “Magnifying” an image indicates that an image is made to appear larger than the actual size of the image. “Relaying” an image source indicates that the virtual reality image is generated away from the user's face and the image source.
Recently, the HMD has required more elaborate and sophisticated technologies as it is used to display virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR). Because HMD is a display apparatus used closest to the user's eye, a technology which can reduce eye fatigue is needed.
One of related art methods for measuring and correcting the eyesight of the user involves correcting the eyesight by adjusting the position of the lenses constituting the optics within the HMD to control the optical path length. Further, there also is an eyesight correcting method that involves adjusting the position of the displays constituting the optics within the HMD to control the optical path length.
However, the technologies of the related art have shortcomings such that the precise eyesight measurement, correction of the eyesight of the left and right eyes respectively, and correcting astigmatism cannot be performed. Further, when a plurality of users share a same HMD, the users may experience the inconvenience of needing to re-adjust the eyesight measurements whenever users are changed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.